Duelists Kingdom II
by Michi6
Summary: I updated the rating for cussing and violence.
1. Ch 1:The Boatride

Prologue  
  
It has been nearly 300 years since Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba had the  
  
nearly fatal duel on the steps of Pegasus's castle. It isn't sure anymore   
  
whether Yugi or Kaiba won this duel. But that doesn't matter know, we have  
  
to duel to survive. There are four things we duel for food, water, mone  
  
y, and better cards. I am Michi of theMoto family my motheruse to say we were  
  
descendents of a duelists in the finals of the original duelists kingdom.  
  
Anyway a descendent of the the creator of duel monsters Sarah Pegasus  
  
has declared a new tournament with the winner receiving the deck of   
  
Seto Kaiba or Yugi Moto. And I along with 499 other duelists from all   
  
over the super continent Subni. So begins Duelists Kingdom II. 


	2. Ch 2:First Duel

Michi was looking through his deck thinking I am going to win  
  
this the can't stop me and soon I will have 3 new blue eyes   
  
to add to my deck. I will be even better then but I got to   
  
figure out how to make some money off of this tournament.  
  
The boat started slowing down intill it came to a complete   
  
stop. All of the duelists got off of the boat and prepared   
  
for the opening announcements. Up on a high balcony stood   
  
a girl of about the age of 18.  
  
"Welcome duelists to the Duelists Kingdom two. There are   
  
500 of you which means 1,000 starchips so you do the   
  
math 1,000 starchips 15 for the finals which means   
  
66 duelists can get 15 starchips.But the first 8 make   
  
the finals.Let the duels begin."  
  
Michi figures he should head towrd the mountain that   
  
was close to the castle and give his warrior/dragon deck  
  
a field boost.  
  
Michi starts walking toward the mountain while he checks   
  
his deck for flaws.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel" says a person near a forest.  
  
"I will accept your challenges for both stars and the   
  
rarest card from the losers deck goes to the winner"  
  
says Michi   
  
A duel platform rises from the ground just like the   
  
olden days when the first Duelists Kingdom was hosted   
  
by Pegasus both players draw thier hand and select   
  
thier stongest monster to see who goes first.  
  
"Haha my Peferectly ultimate great moth beat that" says the duelists  
  
  
  
"I can't" says Michi  
  
"I'll start then" says the duelists.  
  
"What is your name anyway?"  
  
"Just call me Wanska,Iset 1 monster   
  
face down in defense and 2 cards face down"  
  
"I will activate a magic card change of heart and take   
  
over your face down monster and sacrifice it for the summoned skull.  
  
And before I attack, I set a card face down. Now summoned skull   
  
attack his life pionts directly."  
  
"I activate negate attack"  
  
"Ha I activate seven tools of the bandit"  
  
Michi 3000 Wanska 1500  
  
"Thank You now I can summon the most destuctive   
  
bug in all of duel monsters the Mosaic man eater.(2900/3000)  
  
My mosaic bug will atack your life points for 2900 damage  
  
  
  
"What????!!!!"  
  
It has an effect if you have less then 2000 life points   
  
special summon this monster no matter where it is it can   
  
attack Lp directly also.  
  
Michi 100/Wanska 1500  
  
"I set one card face-down and end my turn"  
  
Michi draws his card.  
  
"I set two cards face down and set a   
  
monster face down in defense mode."  
  
"I end this duel know Mosaic man   
  
eater attack his Life points directly."  
  
"Ha I activate my trap magic cylinder I win."  
  
"What how could this happen?"  
  
Wanska takes off toward the forest as Michi picks up the   
  
two starchips and Man eater Mosaic.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Ch 3: The Dark Past of Michi

Michi woke the next morning with little thoughts   
  
in his mind but what he should do for food he had   
  
brought a few granola bars and water. He decided he   
  
would try to save some of his food. So he had a fifth   
  
of 1 of his granola bar. He started walking toward the   
  
shoreline but decided he shouldn't because it was unfair   
  
terrain for his monsters.  
  
He walked farther and farther away from his frst idea of   
  
a terrain, "hey kid' he heard someone yell from near a   
  
barren wasteland.He knew he wouldn't get a terrain   
  
boost from the land he choice tom ignore the person who   
  
was talking.   
  
Just then he wondered where his Father was if he was still  
  
alive. His dead beat father had left his family when Michi   
  
was 8 his little sister was a year old that day. He swore   
  
to god that if he ever say his father he would be the one   
  
who killed him and he would not be denied the pleasure of   
  
that.He was so pissed, that he almost didn't notice the big  
  
guy who was just waiting for Michi.  
  
"Hey buddy hand over your starchips and deck" said the guy  
  
"And if I didn't what would you do"  
  
"I'll beat the living shit out of you is what I'll do"  
  
"Come and take it from me if you think you can"  
  
The man charged at him Michi side stepped him and pushed   
  
him into a tree.The guy got up bleeding heavily from the   
  
mouth.  
  
"You little fucker"  
  
The man charged him again, Michi uppercut him then took him   
  
down with 2 quick jabs to the face.Michi looks over the man   
  
and takes his 1 starchip.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to hit you that hard"  
  
Michi writes a note to anyone who might find the guy. "He tried   
  
to mug me this is what he got."  
  
Michi walked off.He learned to fight like that because when he   
  
was younghe had to defend himself and his little sister. Thier   
  
mother died a year after thier father had left them. He told   
  
his mom he would trackdown her deadbeat husband If it took him   
  
his whole life to find him.He had really loved his mom but thanks   
  
to his deadbeat dad she was dead. He already missed his sister she   
  
was staying in thier village and living with thier foster family.  
  
Michi looked over his situaion % starchips after the second morning   
  
not to bad. 


	4. Ch 4:First meetings

Michi was walking around with his fifth starchip on his dueling glove  
  
he couldn't wait for his next duel so he made it to a grassy plain, where  
  
he waited for some one to duel. He finally found someone to duel.  
  
  
  
"Hey do you want to duel?" Michi yelled   
  
"Sure on 2 conditions winner gets a rare card from the loser and 4 starchips!"  
  
"Alright then let us get this duel going"  
  
"Ladies first. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Lily Valentine"replied the girl  
  
She drew her hand and confirmed what Michi was thinking by throwing out a harpy   
  
lady in defense mode.This girl was related to Mai Valentine She also set a monster   
  
a magic or trap facedown.  
  
Michi drew his hand.  
  
"Ha Lily I will summon oracle of delphai(1800atk 500 def  
  
and activate his effect guess the card you have facedown would it happen   
  
to be the Mirror well what do you think about me summoning the black luster   
  
soldier I activate the black luster ritual and summon the black luster   
  
soldier.  
  
"Eh my mirror wall"  
  
"And some of your life pionts I activate Fairy meteor crush on my   
  
Black luster soldier,Black Luster soldier attack the Harpies lady."  
  
Michi 4000 Lily 1400  
  
"I summon the Harpies pet dragon thanks to Hand cost down and monster   
  
cost down.and activate the magic card the war is over all solidier can't   
  
attack until this card is destroyed."  
  
Michi watch as his Black luster soldier was wiped into the wall and binded there  
  
"My pet dragon destoy the oracle"said Lily  
  
3800 michi 1600 lily  
  
Michi draws his card the Dark Magician no good.  
  
"I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn"says Michi.  
  
"Haha My pet dragon attack,"  
  
"Ha it's my giant soldier of stone It's a stalemate"  
  
"Fine then I'll summon the Harpie lady.  
  
Michi draws a card brain control yes.  
  
"I'll sacrifice my giant soldier of stone to summon the catapult turtle  
  
then I will activate brain control on your Harpies pet dragon and shoot  
  
it straight at your lp you lose 1150   
  
Michi 3800 Lily 450  
  
But I am not done yet I special summon the cannon soldier by using Monster  
  
Reborn and sacrifice it to send 500 points of direct damaga at your lp Ending the duel.  
  
Michi 1300 lily 450  
  
"What?"  
  
"I activated the damage deflector it sends any damage done by you back  
  
at you multiplied by the number of cards on the field it also destroys all   
  
the monsters on the field. I'll summon the harpie lady in attack mode."  
  
Michi draws.  
  
"I summon the bistro butcher to destroy your harpy lady."  
  
Michi 1300 Lily 0  
  
"You fought good Michi I am happy to hand these over to you At least   
  
I still have a starchip."  
  
"Thank you"Replies Michi  
  
"Lily would you like to travel around the duelists Kingdom with me?"said   
  
Michi.  
  
Thank you for you for the offer but I have to think about what just   
  
happened I would rather travel alone maybe the next time we meet.replys lily  
  
To be continued 


	5. Ch 5:Shadow Realm

Michi woke the next, morning thinking about the girl he had meet the   
  
prior day. Lily was her name she was a desendent of Mai Valentine.  
  
He had won four more chips from her putting him at nine he had also gotten  
  
a harpie feather duster. He decided to have a glass of water to celebrate   
  
his latest win.He finished up his water and started looking for another  
  
duelists to beat in a duel he was six starchips away from the finals.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(In the pegasus castle)  
  
"Kirbn who are the duelists with the highest amount of starchips"asked Pegasus  
  
Kirbn replies"Michi,Seto,Joy and Kelly"  
  
"Just as expected."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Someone who is spying on the girl Michi meet)  
  
Hmm....I think I shall take her today and challenge Michi to a duel for  
  
thiers and his life.  
  
The man jumps out of the tree and is behind Lily in an instant he puts   
  
a knife to her back and tells her to sit on the ground. He then uses the   
  
power of his Milleinum eye.and locks her soul into a duel monsters card.  
  
we will see how well Michi duel when it is for the people he cares are  
  
in mortal danger.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Michi is still walking around looking for a duel when he spots a man with   
  
grayish white hair that seems to be looking for someone.  
  
"Hey you I challenge you to duel" Michi yells.  
  
"Alright let us go to a meadow in that forest to duel okay"yells the kid.  
  
The two walk toward the meadow and shuffle thier decks while walking  
  
they ask each others name Bakura and Michi they get to the meadow and   
  
get in to the duel podiums.  
  
"Michi this duel is for more then you originally thought".  
  
"What do you mean Bakura?"  
  
Bakura pulls out the duel monster cards containing the souls  
  
Lily, his little sister,and a lot of the people Michi had know at his  
  
village.  
  
"Don't you see if you lose this duel you will not ever see these people  
  
again or any other people because you will be locked in a card also."  
  
"Your plan has 1 flaw I won't lose this duel If I win this duel then you   
  
will let them go"  
  
"I will also give you my deck and the six starchips you need to get into   
  
the finals. But you will not win.Michi start us off why don't you?"  
  
The area turns into the shadow realm and Michi draws his 6 cards and   
  
summons the vorse raider in attack postion and set two cards.  
  
"Michi I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn"  
  
"I'll sacrifce the Vorse raider for the summoned skull and attack your   
  
facedown monster."  
  
"Michi it's the dark leader(500/400)"  
  
"So it is destroyed."  
  
"No,Michi you nieve fool it isn't the dark leader can only be destroyed   
  
by a light monster and takes over any other monster attack it. It also  
  
destroys all monsters it took over when it is destroyed.So no summoned   
  
skull is mine."  
  
"Now it is my turn and I'll summon the mighty La jinn.La jinn, summoned   
  
skull and dark leader will attack your life points directly."  
  
"Bad move I activate magic cylinder on the summoned skull"  
  
Bakura 1500 Michi 4000  
  
"It is know my turn and I activate change of heart on la jinn and sacrfice  
  
the genie and summon the dark witch.Dark witch attack the dark leader!"  
  
"Ha you fool you are attacking with a dark type monster"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving"  
  
Bakura 200 Michi 4000  
  
"Michi I now will activate the magic card dark door one monster can attack   
  
per turn. I will also set a monster in defense postion  
  
"I will summon the sliver fang to attack your monster in defense   
  
postion!"  
  
"Ha it is the big shield gardna"  
  
Michi 2600 Bakura 200  
  
"I'll switch my Big shield to defense and set another monster"  
  
"Sliver fang attack the facedown monster."  
  
"Another big shield"  
  
Michi 1200 Bakura 200  
  
"I'll sacrifice both of my monsters for the Komko the Dark.(2950/2950)  
  
And it will attack and your dark witch.  
  
Michi 50 Bakura 200  
  
"I'll change the postion of my of sliver fang and activate the windstorm   
  
of Etaqua and attack your big shield gardna to win this duel."  
  
Bakura 0 Michi 50  
  
"Bakura give my friends and family thier souls back like you said you   
  
would and had over your deck and 6 starchips. Do it now or else I will  
  
have to you any force I deem neccesary to get them back."  
  
Bakura lead Michi to were he was keeping all of the people that he had   
  
stolen souls from.There were al least 100 people there,he put thier   
  
souls into thier bodys and hand Michi the card the were in while he had thier   
  
soul.It was around High noon when he was done after he was finished people   
  
started to take stuff from him he had two golden items that he handed   
  
to Michi they were supposedly millineuim items but those were destroyed  
  
by the pharohinic guards.  
  
"Michi you are a direct decendant of the anciet pharoh who defeated the dark   
  
priest Seto during the time of the pharaoh in anciet eygpt. You are the  
  
great grandson of the King of Games Yugi Moto. Be careful of those you   
  
trust otherwise that will be your downfall just like your granfather and great   
  
grandfather you can only be so trustworthyI have been tracking your   
  
father he is in London right know trying to weasle his way out of a bet  
  
that went bad.I will update you on the whereabouts of him after the Finals are   
  
over you must win orall is lost.If you lose many good people will die   
  
the rich and powerful will kill off all the people in poor villages they   
  
just need the king of games out of the way and the will destroy most   
  
of the worlds population.This will be the end of mankind. We will need   
  
you to win for the free world to go on you can not lose in the finals.  
  
That is all I have to say to you intill we meet again.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Ch 6:Back to Sqaure One

Michi was heading towards the castle with his 15 starchips and two   
  
millenuim items the eye and the ring. He was wondering how Bakura had  
  
obtained these items. Could it be that these were the real items if so   
  
why did Bakura hand them over to Michi. The eye that Bakura had given   
  
him was the one of prophecy and mind-reading Pegasus had this item when   
  
he had dueled Yugi Moto. Now the ring he had never heard of before   
  
It must have contained a dark spirt otherwise why would bakura have done   
  
what he did. Michi figured if he was lucky and didn't duel anyone  
  
he could make it to the castle by nightfall and probably be the first   
  
duelists thier. He contiued walking and stopped to watch a bit of a duel   
  
between Lin Wheeler and Ken Williams. It was pretty intresting when he  
  
got thier Wheeler had a Jinzo and Williams had a Red Eyes Black Dragon  
  
Life points were 1300 to 700.It was Wheelers turn and he activated change   
  
of heart on the Red Eyes and fused with a meteor dragon in his hand to  
  
summon the Meteor Black Dragon. This duel was getting pretty intresting.  
  
then Michi noticed a man holding a golden key.The Millenuim key.  
  
"Excuse me sir, is that the millenium key?"  
  
"Yes and I also have the Millenium scale. Why did you want to know?"  
  
"I have two items myself the Millenium eye and the ring"  
  
"What!? You must be Bakura then! you're an evil men."  
  
"No,I defeated him and he give me these items"  
  
"Prove it then defeat me in a duel for 14 of your starchips. If you win,   
  
I will believe you and give you an unbeatable card."  
  
"Alright then I will start us off"  
  
Michi draws his hand.  
  
"I will set the a monster in defense mode and lay down 5 cards your turn"  
  
"I will summon the Dunames Dark witch In attack postion and have it a  
  
ttack your face down monster."  
  
"Bad move you attacked my big shield gardnia but I will activate two   
  
doubledamage cards multipling it by two making it 1600 then that times two is  
  
3200."  
  
Shadi 800 Michi 4000  
  
"My turn I will summon the Sonic Bird to bring forth the Black Luster   
  
Ritual and then I will end my turn.  
  
"You just made a big mistake Michi you left your monsters in attack   
  
postion.I'll summon another Dunames Dark Witch and they both will   
  
attack a monster."  
  
"You walked right into my trap Mirror Force"  
  
Michi watched as the the two witchs attacks were deflected back at them  
  
and destroyed both of them.  
  
"I will shift both of monsters to defense and end my turn"  
  
"I summon Jinzo #5 and equip him with united we stand Then I activate   
  
scapegoat 4 fluff balls of different colors appeared on the field. That   
  
powers my jinzo #5 attack gets 800 for all 5 of monsters 4500"Attack my   
  
Jinzo. You lose this duel michi hand over your 14 starchips and your   
  
items."  
  
Michi hands over all but one of his stars and both items.Shadi calmly walks   
  
away. Michi draws his next card it is the tremendous fire card.  
  
"Damnit I should have won that duel I will not lose to Shadi if we meet  
  
again. I must win this tournment if I want to see my sister again this   
  
competion is getting a lot serious real fast I have to win otherwise.  
  
Everybody loses."  
  
Michi walks around looking for someone to defeat in his next duel.  
  
He has already decided that he will not lose again. Michi sees a   
  
boy who just got his seventh star chip I will defeat him next. 


End file.
